Dallas
by DaniLuvsDayton
Summary: Full summary inside!


**Hey, Guys! Um… this is my first story, but I'm not doing it alone; my best friend/blood sister/girlfriend is writing it with me! (No, I'm not gay!) Her name's Shara and because she wants to be an author after she graduates, we deiced to make a story together. She doesn't have an account, so we're doing it together on my account. **

**Either of use own Big Time Rush- of we did, there would be ****A LOT ****of changes in their wardrobe and TV show… ;) Lol, jk! And neither of us own Dallas; well, My Guy *Yes. That's his nickname.* is her older brother. She's officially 5 months old! **

**_**_**What would you do if you found out that your parents abandoned you when you were only a couple of days old? What if you given a name by your parents but never knew the reason why they choose that name? What would you do if the only thing connecting you to your parents was a locket of when they were your age? What would you do if you hated your parents because they never told you that they found you and had to figure it out by yourself? How would you feel if your parents tell you that you're going to be a model but never really tell you where you're moving until you get there and the fact that you thought models were fake and wanted to be a singer? What would you do if you fell in love with a boy that you met online? How would you feel if his best friend feel in love with you after you just meet them for the first time after a year? How would you feel if everyone around made fun of you made fun of your name? These are all questions that you could ask one girl: Dallas Burrow. **_

_Dear Diary, _

_Me again;… you forget already? Wow. Okay. It's Dallas and just so we're clear: I'm not a cheerleader, and you got to be smocking crack if you think I'm a football team or a freakin city! _

_Anyways… I was telling you yesterday about how my stupid "parents" sold the house I've lived in ever since my real mom gave me up. Yeah, I know- harsh. But… you have to understand, I'm in a really difficult spot; I'm dating this boy; Kendall. I meet him online and things just kinda clicked between us. The only downside is that he lives in Hollywood and goes to this school in his hotel and he's in this band- Big Time Rush, I think. I looked them up and they're okay, just not really rock and roll. But that's only one thing on my mind. My "parents" want me to become a model when we get to our new place- which they still have yet to tell me about- so, I have to stay away from fast food and fried stuff and wear makeup ALL THE TIME and have to redo my entire closet because all my stuff is "too tomboy." Besides models are so fake! Boob jobs, nose jobs, face transplants, fake hair, fake body, fake attitude! Their all fake! And that's not even the end. My grades are slipping through the leak holes in the girl's locker room showers. Did you actually know that girls are suppose to wear their bathing suits in the showers, but they never do? Only the nerdy girls do. Go figure, huh? All the sluts LOVE showing off their fake books. I mean, you can tell when a girl has gotten a boob job and WHY WOULD YOU GET THAT TATTOO THERE? UGHH! Gotta go, Diary, my "dads" calling me. Next time I'll tell you more about Kendall and all our emails ;) ! - _ Dallas

Dallas pulled the locket out from under her baggy tee-shirt that usually hide her figure. She popped open the small, oval, delicate-designed locket; inside were two very old pictures; a boy and a girl. Dallas had come to the theory that they were 16 or 17. The only thing weird was, she had had the locket for as long before she could remember and she never knew how they were! She had seen pictures of Jake and Stacy when they were younger, but they didn't look anything like the two in the pictures.

Dallas could feel the tears in her eyes, her throat became dry, hot, and tight. She wanted to cry, but she knew Jake would be in her room at any second, and she was not in the mood for a "bonding moment."

She sniffled and ran her fingers through her dark brunette locks. She blinked a couple of times. Her head snapped up when she heard Jake's footsteps. She panicked and quickly slid her diary under her pillow and slid her kindle off her bed, hoping it wouldn't take forever to start up. Thankfully, it didn't. Just as Jake walked in, she was already in the game of Angry Birds.

"Dallas?" She wanted to cringe, but she told herself over and over not to.

"Yes?" She looked up from her game at her step dad.

"You alright, Pumpkin?" She cringed.

"Yeah, J- Dad, thanks." She spoke quick, but not so fast to where Jake could catch on that she was trying to push him away.

"Well, you seem a little off. You wanna talk, Sugar-Plum?" Her nails gripped her bed sheet; she had the urge to rip it in pieces and scream as loudly as she could. To where the point _dog_ ears would bleed. Dallas knew if she opened her mouth something would more likely come out that'd she sooner regret. So, she kept her mouth shut and simply just nodded her head.

"Oh… alright then… well, I'll leave you to finish packing. Remember, we leave is a couple of weeks." Jake said happily as he stood up and happily left the room. Dallas gripped the pillow behind her, resting up against her back for support so she wouldn't bang her head on the metal bar like she usually does when she wakes up. Without breaking the glare from the mirror on the wall, she brought the pillow to her face and screamed as loud as she could. When she let go…. She huffed out and closed her eyes. "I hate my life."

_**Meanwhile in Hollywood… **_

The boys and tween Katie all sat around on the floor in a circle in the medium sized room that the two teenage boys shared. They continued to laugh as the Latino blushed as red as a fresh tomato.

"It's not funny!" Carlos tried to spat put, but it didn't go out the way he had hoped. His voice cracked and sounded as if he just swallowed a whistle.

"C'mon, yes it is!" Katie giggled as she crossed her legs over her feet to prevent them from falling asleep. She was already starting to feel a numbness in her left foot.

"No! it isn't!" Carlos spat out again. Slamming one of his fists on the ground. After a few seconds, he bit onto his lower lip and whimpered as he held his hand up. "Owe…"

Katie and the remaining three boys busted out laughing. After a few seconds, Carlos started laughing as well.

Logan was the first to speak up as they calmed down. "Besides, Carlitos, you had a mile-long piece of spit hanging out of your mouth that was still attached to Kristina's mouth!" Logan chuckled, remembering when the boys where 12 and played a game of Truth or Dare with a couple of girls. Carlos was dared to kiss Kristina. When the two pulled apart, there was a piece of spit that hung out from both of their mouths. It was a day neither of them could forget.

"Maybe it was funny for you guys, but it wasn't for Kristy and I!" Carlos shouted as she fooled his arms over his chest.

James rolled his eyes at Carlos. "Are you kidding? I had to watch you give my girlfriend a tongue-bath!" He spat out, pissed off that Carlos had even agreed to even have a thought of that dare that **Kendall** had given him.

"Oh, please! You were gonna break up with her anyways!" Kendall shoved James in the shoulder.

"Whatever. Can we get on with this?" Katie asked, getting annoyed and grossed out as the boys continued to talk about Carlos making-out with James' girlfriend.

"Yes! Thank you, Katie!" Carlos thanked. He turned his gaze toward James. "James. Truth or dare?" He squinted his eyes as James rolled his eyes.

"Dare." James said without a second thought.

Kendall laughed and suddenly, he had gotten an idea. "Carlos. Come here." Carlos leaned forward for Kendall to whisper whatever he wanted to say to him. After a few seconds, the two backed away and both boys had a dorky grin on their faces. Carlos turned his focus back on James.

"James. Because you have had more girlfriends all of the boys here in the Palmwood combined; we all know that you fall fast so… the next time you see a girl that you like; you can NOT ask her out, kiss her, touch her, tell her that this is a dare, or tell her that you like her. Oh! And we all have to approve of her first!" Carlos grinned. The boys fell silent.

James was quiet for a moment. But after a few thoughts, he answered. "I accept. When do we start?"

**2 Weeks Later… With Dallas and her Parents…**

Dallas sighed as she pulled her wallet out of her purse, she got out her ID and her passport and handed them to her dad. She took a few glimpses around as her parents walked off to get the bags and to check in with the hotel. From the glare of the beating, blistering sun outside, she knew she was in California.

She sighed and pulled her hair behind her ear. "Hell sweet hell…" Dallas muttered to herself. She felt like crying. She wanted to go home to her real parents; where she knew she wouldn't have to sacrifice everything just to please them. She had the urge to cry, she wanted to crash to her knees, crying, kicking, screaming for her parents, and Dallas would never care who was watching. She hoped that her parents were standing in this very airport; they would see her, tell her that they're here, kiss her, love her, tell her that it'll be okay, tell her that they have always missed her, and that they're taking her home to be with them for the rest of forever. However… Dallas knew that that was just a dream that would _never_ come true.

"Dallas, are you okay?" Stacy asked as she laid her hand on Dallas's shoulder. Dallas quickly snapped out of her thoughts as her mom rudely interrupted her from them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." She forced a smile. Might not of been her best, but her mom still bought it.

"Come on, your dad's waiting, Baby." Stacy took a hold of Dallas' wrist. Dallas sighed to herself as she followed her mom. When they got outside, Jake was already pulled up on the curb with the bags in the car.

"Hey, Dad, where's my guitar?" She asked her mom as she pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"In the backseat, Baby, your dad made sure it was okay, don't worry, Baby." Stacy answered. Dallas rolled her eyes when her mom turned her back.

Dallas slid into the backseat; Stacy up front with her husband. Stacy managed to sneak a quick kiss on his cheek as she buckled in. Dallas shook her head and closed her eyes. She suddenly remembered Kendall.

"Hey, Dad, can I get on my Kindle? I wanna check something." Dallas asked, remembering that she had saved all the e-mails from Kendall to her documents.

"Sure, I don't see why not. This is my first time in LA, I have no clue where the Palmwoods is!" He chuckled at himself, Stacy giggled as well. Dallas's eyes widen.

"You mean the famous Palmwood hotel? Where all talent go to try and get a chance at the big shoot!" She asked as she pulled her Kindle out of her bag and turned it on.

"Yeah! We figured you'd love it!" Stacy said happily. "Plus, they have a school there for all kids under 18. You can make so many new friends!" Stacy added as he looked over her shoulder at Dallas.

"Yeah…" Dallas said quietly as she opened her documents. She opened the firs tone and became to reread it for the millionth time.

_To: __HellYeahItsMeBaby__

_From: ___

_Subject: Whatever You Want It To Be!_

_Hey Dallas! I miss you so much. Hanging with the guys is awesome, but no one could ever be compared to you. I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to wrap my arms around you for real, caress your cheek for real, kiss you for real, tell you I love you in person. It just isn't the same in an email, but I'll always love you. _

_Will you always love me?_

_To: ___

_From: __HellYeahItsMeBaby__

_Subject: Re: Whatever You Want It To Be!_

_Hey, Ken; I miss you, too, Baby. Same here. My girls and I are tight, but just knowing that your pacing back and forth on the other side of my laptop, waiting for me to response is all I need. I can't wait to see you either. It sucks my webcam crashed and burned on me and my Kindle don't have webcam! _

_You wanna know what I can't wait to do to you? I can't wait to crash my lips on yours, wraps my arms around your neck, my legs around your waist; have you hold me so close to wear you can hear my heavy heartbeat. You wanna know why it's heavy? Because that's all my love for you. I can't wait to run my fingers through your blonde locks. I can't wait to see your emerald green eyes. I can't wait to see… all of you. You wanna know why? Because that'll be the moment when I know that you really love me. _

Dallas already had tears in her eyes. She wanted to read on, but she couldn't. She sniffled as she wiped her eyes. She didn't care is she smudge her eye shadow or eyeliner or whatever kind of makeup she put on this morning.

"Dallas, are you alright, Sweetie?" Stacy asked as she looked over her shoulder at her daughter.

'Huh? Oh, yeah; I'm fine." Dallas smiled as she looked up from her Kindle. Her mom smiled back at her and shifted back into her seat.

Like Jake had said, it was a quite a long drive, but Dallas didn't fret on it, she just continued reading through the different emails Kendall had sent to her and the ones she sent back. They finally arrived at the Palmwood hotel and Dallas nearly fainted as she stepped out of the car.

"Oh, my God." She muttered to herself.

"Come on, Dallas, we have to check in." Stacy said as she helped Jake take the bags out of the car.

"Yeah, just give me a sec, I wanna grab my guitar." Dallas said as she opened the door again.

"Alright. Dear, just ask the manage =r for the room number." Jake said as she lead Stacy into the hotel.

"Sure thing, Dad." Dallas muttered. She grabbed her bag and her guitar case. She smiled at herself as she turned around. "This is finally it. I can finally play in Hollywood." _Might not be the way I want it to be, but at least I can get a few opportunities to play. _She thought to herself.

**So… what did you guys think? Bad? Good? Fine? Review, please!**


End file.
